Once Upon a Midnight Dreary
by Jume
Summary: Nothing really bad, but it's pure fluff. H/H. Fluff, nothing but the fluff.


> _Author's Note- This is fluff, and that's all to it. I don't own the characters like JK Rowling does, but sometimes it's fun to play with them._

The storm had passed hours ago. With the help of the invisibility cloak, Harry and Hermione silently crept out from Gryffindor Tower, ignoring the Fat Lady's remarks. Making their way down to what might be called the front door, they tip-toed out into the midnight. It wasn't completely dark; the old castle seemed to emit an unearthly glow. 

Certain now that no one was in sight, they unwrapped themselves from the menancing cloak. Hermione used the moment when Harry was refolding it to dart into the shadows of the trees. These trees weren't the sinister trees of the Forbidden Forest, but, rather, the friendly ones by the lake. 

Muttering to himself, Harry started to look for her. After being at it for five minutes, he announced to the trees, "All right, I give up, Herm, don't be such a prat!" The branch above him giggled. 

Pretending not to hear her, he walked towards the trunk of that particular giggly tree's trunk and set upon himself the task of climbing it. 

By the time he got to the branch from which he'd heard the giggling, he discovered that Hermione had climbed higher yet. Only pausing to degrade himself, Harry climbed after her. 

Allowing herself to be caught, Hermione hugged him hard. Together they leapt lightly to the ground, landing on the soft damp moss. Walking away from the cover of the trees, they felt the light drizzle falling onto their faces. Feeling light-hearted due to the fact that absolutely no one other than themselves knew that they were out after hours, they did a sort of a frolic down the path that lead to the all-majestic lake. 

Down there, the squid was doing it nightly swim. It felt vibrations. Probably more of those awkward humans, it thought. Deciding that annoying merpeople where better company than annoying humans, it set off downwards. 

Hermione reached the lake first and was trying to survey it in the almost darkness, hands clasped behind her. Harry walked behind without making the slightest noise and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't start because, somehow, she'd known he was there. 

Turning around slowly, she pointed upwards at the tree they were under. It was an oak and eaily the oldest and largest there. Harry understood her perfectly even without words. 

Quickly getting out her wand, she whispered the floating charm(_"Wingardium Leviosa"_) and levitated both of them roughly three-fifths of the way up. 

They settled of a particularly thick and wide branch. The air was cool and moist, and the young, tender leaves were whispering about their new companions to the patient wind. Making sure they couldn't fall off, Harry gave Hermione a soft kiss on the cheek and tucked his arm around her robes which were warm from her body's heat. 

The branch was dry, even after the long storm from hours ago. The minutes passed, in a comfortable way, and the was silence but for the musical drip-drop of the rain and their own breathing. It was serene, peaceful, dark. 

Harry dozed off a few times from the relaxing atmosphere, and after the third time that he'd awakened, he realized Hermione was tugging at his sleeve. 

She motioned to the direction off to their right. "Look at the clouds." Harry looked but saw nothing. After a few seconds of waiting he saw. A large set of cumulonimbus clouds was wafting over the hills, and every now and then, yellowish, yet purple, lightning would illuminate it. 

Sadly, a short time after this, they heard an ominous boom, and the lovely bubble in which their time had stood still, burst. It started to rain harder. Realizing that they'd best go back to Gryffindor Tower soon, Hermione and harry slowly slid down the tree's trunk. 

Putting the invisibility cloak over their heads for protection against the rain, the practactly flew back to Hogwarts. When safely in the common room, they shared a brief goodnight kiss and went up to their respective dorms. 

> _And a few hours later, the rain stopped and fo rolled over the land..._


End file.
